fantasieweltfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Palmen-Staat/Urlaub
Der Palmen-Staat liegt auf der Palmara-Halbinsel, am südlichen Ende des Kontinents West-Borlonien, er wird zu den Southstates gezählt, demnach liegt er südlich des Äquators. Mit einer durchschnittlichen Höhe von 2.500 m gehört das Land zu den höchstgelegensten der Welt. Es wird Englisch und Borlonisch gesprochen, Autobahnschilder sind zweisprachig, allerdings sind die meisten Schilder( Restaurants,Hinweise oder Ortsschilder) nur im Borlonischen Alphabet geschrieben, und die Einwohner finden es als Beleidigung wenn man sie als erstes auf Englisch anspricht, daher sollte man Brocken Borlonisch lernen. Forschrittsmäßige Warnungen Da das Bundesamt der Ausreisen Transkontinentaler Unternehmungen( der Deutschen Union) sehr streng ist müssen auf solchen Seiten auch die kleinsten Hinweise angebracht werden: 1.: Es wird davon abgehalten Fahrten ins Landesinnere zu machen, da zum einen die Straßen dort sehr gefährliche Schotterpisten sind( dürfen nachts und zur Mittagszeit nicht befahren werden) und zum anderen die Eingeborenen Besucher meist nicht dulden, es kann außerdem wenn man Schmuck oder anderes glänzendes hat zu jahrelangen Haftstrafen kommen. 2.: Zu Früjahrsmonaten wird davon abgeraten die wegen der Unwettergefahren oder Tsunami- und Hurrikangefahren beeinträchtigte Küstenregion zu besuchen. 3.: Auf Hochebenen oder in Nähe von Vulkanen kann es zu Erdbeben kommen. Regionen Haven Region (Beige) * Liegt im Zentralen Süden, meistbesuchte Region mit deren Hauptstadt Haven City. Capital Region (Rot) * Liegt östlich von der Haven Region, umfasst die Hauptstadt und das Umland Wale Valley Region (Hellblau) *Große Region im Südwesten, bildet im Westen die Grenze mit Ecuador, wird vom Wale River durchflossen, Hauptstadt ist die technisch versierte Stadt Wale City am Delta des Wale Rivers. Northwest Region (Gelb) * Hat den größten Anteil an Iberíanischer Bevölkerung, wird durch Strände und durch belebte Küstenstädte und Felsklippen charakterisiert. Grenzt im Westen an Ecuador und im Südwesten an die Wale Valley Region. Palm State Mountains (Braun) *Zentrales Gebiet, zugleich größtes und Bevölkerungsärmstes Gebiet im Palmen-Staat. Tiefe schluchten, Canyons und Wasserfälle carakterisieren das Gebiet. Southeast Region (Hellgrün) * Größte ländliche Region, ist sehr stark konservativ und 80% der Bürger sind Schaf- und Rinderhirten Southeast Cape Region (Hellbraun) *Riesige Weinbaugebiete, dichte Bevölkerung und alte Städte charakterisieren diese Region rund um das Southeast Cape. South Region (Lila) *Liegt zwischen der Southeast Cape Region und der Northeast Cape Region. Riesige Weiße Strände, Palmen und Urwald charakterisieren dieses Gebiet. Northeast Cape Region (Orange) * Eine technisch versierte Region, bekannt für den Wal- und Fischfang, die dennoch große Auswanderung erlebt. Depression Region (Dunkelgrün) * Liegt im Hinterland der South Region, bestethumb|Die Regionen des Palmen-Staatsht aus Urwäldern, Seen und wunderschönen Palmenwäldern, ist faktisch kaum besiedelt und liegt in einer Depression, das heißt vorwiegend unter dem Meeresspiegel. East Region (Dunkelblau) * Ist eine große und kühle Region an der Nordküste, besteht us fruchtbaren Feldern und Felsküsten , ist dicht besiedelt und mit Flüssen durchzogen. Städte *Palm Garden -Ist die Hauptstadt und größte Stadt des Palmen-Staats, unbedingt sehenswert, mehrere architektonische Bauten, die wunderbare Altstadt das Kolonialviertel, der große Containerhafen, die Haven River Bridge, der große Palm-Zoo der etwas außerhalb gelegene Safari Park, der Künstleriche Stadtteil New City of Brooke, der Stadtteil Minor City mit seinen Diamant- und Goldminen und zuletzt der Stadtteil Golden Beach mit dem alllseits bekannten kilometerlangen und breiten weißen Strand, der Promenade und der Villen in denen viele bekannte Schauspieler leben. thumb|Die Skyline von Palm Garden *Haven City -Liegt am Haven River ( ungefähr 80km nordwestlich von Palm Garden), ist die zweitgrößte Stadt (Einwohnermäßig und Wirtschaftsmäßig) des Palmen-Staats. Bietet Flussreisen nach Palm Garden(Richtung Süden) oder nach Alvito Point (Richtung Norden) über den schönen Haven River an. Besitzt eine schon von weitem sehbare Skyline und eine der bekanntesten Malls der Welt, den: Super Haven Mall-Center, ist mit einer Fläche von über 500 m² die drittgrößte Mall der Welt. Sie enthält ein Schwimmbad, einen Indoorpark und eigene Busrouten. Auch sonst ist Haven City sehr sehenswert, vorallem durch die Old City( Haven City liegt geteilt beidseitig vom Haven River, wird dabei in diese zwei Stadtteile geteilt: New City und Old City), diese enthält die Altstadt, das Kloster und die Kathedrale, Haven City hat auch den fünftgrößten Binnenhafen der Welt. thumb|Haven City von oben *Port Haven -Liegt am Delta des North Haven Rivers (ein Nebenfluss des Haven Rivers). Liegt an der Küste und etwa 120 km entfernt(westlich) von Palm Garden. Ist durch den großen Hafen und durch die Fischindustrie bekannt geworden. Im hinteren Stadtgebiet liegen große Industrieanlagen. Das ältere Stadtgebiet ist durch die Künstlerszene und durch die Kolonialzeit sehenswert. thumb|Der Containerhafen von Port Haven *Wale City -Liegt am Delta des Wale Rivers im Wale Valley (eine große Ebene im Südwesten des Landes), ist die viertgrößte Stadt im Palmen-Staat. Ist wie der Name schon sagt bekannt durch den Walfang(ist aber wegen eines verbotes zurückgegangen), heute wird whale watching angeboten. Hat einen Stadtteil mit vielen Museen und Wolkenkratzern und Einkaufszentren.Liegt ungefähr 100 km entfernt (westlich)von Port Haven. thumb|Liaoose, mit gewohnten Nebelschwaden *Liaoose -Ist eine konservative Stadt, die oft von Nebel heimgesucht wird. Liegt an der Steilküste ungefähr 120 km entfernt (östlich)von Palm Garden. Liegt wie ein "Vorort" vorm Dschungel, besitzt viele Rinderfarmen. *Vine Town -Liegt in einem von einem flachen Vulkan gezeugten fruchtbaren Gebiet. Wie der Name schon sagt liegt es in einem Weingebiet( dem größten West-Borloniens). Es hat ein Kolonialaussehen, und liegt ungefähr 40 km entfernt (nördlich) vom South Cape. *Woon -Perfekter Ausgangsort für Trips in den Dschungel(Vorsicht! Nur mit Begleitung! Da man sich leicht verirren kann!), liegt in einer blauen Bucht an der Südküste, teilweise auf Pfählen erbaut. Zeichnet sich dadurch aus das die Stadt klein und ruhig aber trotzdem Sehenswert ist, außerdem kennen nur hier die Einwohner die perfekte Straße zur Covery Depression. Liegt ungefähr 150 km nördlich vom South Cape. thumb|Woon, von der Lagune aus gesehen *Rusey City -schöne Stadt im hinterland, mitten verlassen im Urwald, ungefähr 170 km südlich von der Ostküste und ungefähr 50 km östlich der Grenze zu Ecuador. Liegt in einem Tal, und wird von einem Fluss durchflossen, für ihn wird Wildwasser-Rafting angeboten. thumb|Carras de Palmara vom Pico Sansa( Ecuadorianische Seite) *Carras de Palmara -im äußersten Nordwesten gelegene große Stadt, wird fast von der Grenze Ecuadors umschlossen, nur ein 2km breiter Streifen, durch den eine Autobahn führt verbindte die Stadt mit dem restlichen Palmen-Staat. Liegt an der Ostküste. Ist durch das bunte Nachtleben, die Palmen, die wunderschönen bunten Holzhäuser und die Fußgängerzonen ein beliebtes Reiseziel. Fast 80% der Einwohner sind entweder Spanisch- oder Ecuadorianischsprachige oder Illegalle Einwanderer aus Ecuador. Die Stadt wächst unaufhaltsam und zählte vor 20 Jahren gerade einmal 15.000 Einwohner, heute sind es 240.000 Einwohner,es wird immer enger, vor 10 Jahren( vor 2 Jahren fertiggestellt) fing man an eine künstliche Insel vor dem Festland zu bauen (heute ist sie 235 km² groß), auf ihr liegen der neue Hauptbahnhof, U-Bahn Netze, Industrieanlagen, neue Stadtteile und ein Flughafen.Die nächste größere Stadt ist Movo, diese ist ungefähr 20 km östlich davon entfernt. Weitere Ziele *Siorsio Canyon -Einer der größten Canyons der Welt, ist 120 km lang und wird vom Siorsio River durchflossen, ist durch die Gesteinsformationen und Fälle und Berge bekannt. thumb|Siorsio Canyon am Western Pass *Alvito Point -Ist eine Kleinstadt mit Militärbasis, liegt 40 km südlich der Quelle des Haven Rivers mitten im Gebirge(Vorsicht kein Strom ,Internet oder gereinigtes Wasser!), wird als letzte (oder erste) befahrbare Stelle des Haven Rivers bezeichnet. Von hier aus kann man Wandern(Vorsicht, nur mit Begleiter!), die Wehrburg besichtigen oder eine der Höhlen, Gletscher oder Wasserfälle(Vorsicht es gibt keine beschilderten Routen!)besuchen. *Fort Rangén -Frühere Militärbasis mitten im Gebirge, wird als einer der einsamsten Siedlungen der Erde bezeichnet, 60% der Einwohner gehören den Palmado-Indianern an. Die Stadt liegt in einem tiefeingeschnittenen Tal und etwa 300 km östlich der Ostküste und ungefähr 200 km westlich der Westküste.Damit liegt sie fast im Zentrum des Landes, hier endet auch die letzte asphaltierte Straße( aber auch in sehr schlechtem Zustand), die geradewegs über Haven City nach Palm Garden führt. Hier gibt es auch einen Nationalen Flugplatz( hier halten nur Doppeldecker, keine Linienflugzeuge), die Preise sind zwar billig aber dennoch ist es sehr gefährlich über das Gebirge zu fliegen. Von hier aus kann man Helikopterflüge machen, Gletscher besuchen oder einen 3 Tages Trip mit einem Indianer zum Pico de Arraguez machen. *Covery-Depression - Ist die einzige Depression im Palmen-Staat (liegt 13m unter dem Meeresspiegel), aber sie liegt mitten im Urwald und etwa 140 km entfernt von der Südküste. Sie ist 50 km lang und 20 km breit. Vereinzelt gibt es hier Hotelsiedlungen oder Indianer-Dörfer aber keine richtige Siedlung geschweige denn eine Stadt, auch keine einzige Straße führt dort hin, man kann aber für einen relativ hohen Preis einen Trip mit einem Indianer machen (dauert 10 Tage und kann man nur von der Küstenstadt Woon machen. *Little Valley -Ist eine wie der Name schon sagt kleine aber beschauliche Ebene, welche sich zwischen der Ostküste und dem Volcano-North River über 100 km erstreckt. An der Küste ist es sehr dicht besiedelt, viele Hafen- und Skyline Städte gibt es hier, aber im Hinterland liegen Farmen, und Felder, Seen und Vulkane. Hintergrund Der Palmen-Staat gehört zu den am meisten kolonialisierten und enkolonialisierten Gebieten der Erde. Die erste Erwähnung enstand vor etwa 800 Jahren, der heutige Staat wurde von den Briten und den Einwanderern gegründet, die etwa vor 100 Jahren die Oberhand erhielten. Ab 1826 bis 1829 entstand so etwas wie ein Ferienlager für Briten, was aber 1829 wieder auseinander brach nachdem die Atzteken Ecuador übernahmen und schließlich auch den damaligen Palmen-Staat. Schon 1833 eroberte Großbritannien (früher das Britische Weltreich) den Palmen-Staat zurück , jetzt wurde er als Kolonialgebiet angesehen.Bis 1877 gehörte es dann zum Britischen Weltreich. Denn nach einem Konflikt mit den Indianern zerbrach das Kolonialgebiet, wahr für 3 Monate unabhängig, wurde dann aber als Exklave zu Borlonía aufgenommen. Unter dieser Zeit entwickelte sich der Reichtum, es wurden große und lange Straßen gebaut, bessere Flughäfen und ein neues Schienennetz hatte man entwickelt. In dieser Zeit breitete sich auch die Konservativität aus und die Eigenstimmigkeit, das Volk wuchs. Durch das Borlonische gab es auch andere Lebensweisen, Hochhäuser wurden gebaut, sowie Grenzen.1889 wurde das Land wieder zur Kolonie von Großbritannien, und wurde dann als letzte Kolonie Großbritanniens im Jahr 1892 abgegeben, für 4 Monate gehörte es zur Deutschen Union, wurde dann aber ein Unabhängiger Staat. Dies weilte bis 1893, dann wurde es nähmlich gewalttätig vom Atztekischen Reich erobert. Erst im sogenannten (Süd-)West-Borlonischen Frühling musste das Atztekische Reich, den Palmen-Staat loslassen. Dies war 1896. Daraufhin schloss sich der Palmen-Staat dem Borlonisch-Karibischen Staatenbund an (Jamaikana und Cubana, New Giorgia, Nördliches Karibikreich, Südliches Karibikreich, Ecuador, der Kokos-Staat und natürlich der Palmen-Staat). Aber schon 1898 verließ der Palmen-Staat den Staatenbund( mit Ecuador) und wurde unabhängig(der Staatenbund verfiel im Jahre 1899 ganz). Seitdem ist der Palmen-Staat ein reicher Staat. Carakteristische Landschaft --Nord: Grenze Ecuador Carras de Palmara Rusey City Movos thumb|left|Die Windrose zur Orientierung --Ost: Vine Town South Cape Covery-Depression Woon Eastern Coast --Süd: Palm Garden Port Haven Haven City Southern Coast Haven River Liaoose Wale City Wale River Wale Valley --West: Low Town Little Valley Volcano-North River Western Coast Fakten Dies sind die wichtigsten Fakten: Hier noch ein paar andere: -Internationale Flughäfen: 6 -Entfernung Deutsche Union(Luftlinie): 10.569 km -Grenzländer: 1(Ecuador) -Grenzmeere: 1(Salva-Ozean) -Grenzlänge: 269 km -Küstenlänge: 1.147km Anreise Einreisebestimmungen Als Bewohner der Kontinente West-Borlonien und Ost-Borlonien muss man nur eine Einreise- und Ausreisesteuer bezahlen, diese beträgt jeweils 20 BA (umgerechnet: 10 Sieuros), wenn man im Flughafen ist muss jeder durch einen Schalter laufen, hier werden diese Steuern(und der Personalausweis um sicher zu stellen das man auch Bewohner diser Kontinente ist, falls nicht muss man das Visum zeigen) normalweise abgefragt und bezahlt.Alle anderen Urlauber müssen sich entweder im Flughafen, im Land, in der Palmen-Staatlichen Botschaft ein Visum für 75 Sieuros kaufen. Dieses ist grün und Rechteckig, auf ihm steht der Name und das Länderkürzel(Bei manchen Ländern ist auch ein Passbild erforderlich). Im Palmen-Staat kann man sich mt einem Visum im Land 90 Tage aufhalten, dann muss man sich ein neues Visum kaufen oder Abreisen. Flugzeug Das Flugzeug ist die beste Variante um zum Palmen-Staat zu kommen. Im Vergleich mit den anderen Möglichkeiten ist sie mit Abstand die schnellste und billigste. Da es viele Flüge, und viele Flughäfen gibt wurden diese in eine Tabelle eingetragen: Auto Mit dem Auto ist es zwar anfangs billig aber summiert könnte es teuer werden, da zahlreiche Länder auf der Fahrt Autobahngebühren erheben sei es Maut oder Vignetten. Dazu kommt der Zeitaufwand, eine Fahrt würde mehr als 2 Monate dauern und durch allle herren Länder führen. Die Übernachtungen kann man in ganz West-Borlonien Frei im eigenen Zelt machen( in vielen anderen Staaten ist das verboten). Anfangs könnte man es wagen, da die Straßen in Sieurop gut gebaut sind, den 2.000 km breiten Meeresarm den West-Borlonien und Sieurop trennt, könnte man entweder mit einer 15 Tages Fähre (von Zentralitalien nach The Green State in the North oder nach Baffin) überqueren oder den teuren Sieurolonia Seaastreet- tunnel nehmen, der unter dem Meeresarm durchführt. In West-Borlonien könnte man bequem über die Staaten The Green State in the North,(kleiner teil Baffin) ins Saskatchewanische und Albertanische Königreich, und dann durch Borlonía reisen. Jetzt ist die reise so gut wie zu Ende, da man entweder durch die gefährliche Wüste von West Arizona fahren muss oder über die sehr streng kontrollierte Grenze(von Deutsch-Borlonía) nach Atzteka rein muss. Hier sind die Straßen genauso schlecht wie bei den darauffolgenden Staaten, dem Südlichen Karibikreich und Ecuador. Nach 2 Monaten reise wäre man dann angekommen. Schiff Es gibt keine direkte Fähre von der Deutschen Union aus, auch sonst gibt es nur 3 oder 4 die von Ibería nach Palm Garden laufen. Mit dem Schiff ist es am teuersten es kostet 350€ pro Person, auf der Fahrt wird auch meistens halt in Seattla und in Ecuador gemacht. Auch sonst kann man nur Kreuzfahrten von Borloniatours mit Endsttion in Palm Garden machen. Bahn Die Bahn ist erstens kostspielig und zweitens kompliziert da man sehr oft umsteigen muss. Die Bahnrouten in Ecuador lassen zu Wünschen übrig. Es gibt Bahnrouten von Bonn-Köln und Mainz nach Giorglio in Zentralitalien, und von dort(nach Umsteigen) durch den Sieurolonia-Seastreet(-tunnel) und nach Saskamonton, und weiter nach Old York, von hier kann man über Tehuatl nach Qerre in Ecuador fahren oder nach New Florida und dann mit der Zugfähre nach Carras de Palmara. Mobilität Reiseangebote Bonn- Köln -2 bis 4 Personen buchbar -8 oder 10 Tage Attraktion: Das Programm besteht aus Stadtbesichtigungen, ein Ausflug mit der Jacht H118 und Waldwanderungen. Ferienwohnung: Am Rande Bonn- Kölns. 1 Balkon, kleiner Garten und Garage. Zweistöckig mit Aussicht auf den Palmendschungel. 2 Bäder, ein Gemeinschaftsfaum und Schlafzimmer.Küche mit Herd und Ofen. Preis: ab 850 Sieuro für 4 Personen Kategorie:Urlaub/Reise Kategorie:Urlaub/Reise